A Weasley Sandwich With Extra Mayo, Revamped
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: This is the new and improved edition of AWSWEM. I read it over and thought it could be greatly improved...In-complete


_**Hello There! :) I was reading back over this, but I realised it was littered with holes and errors.**_

_**Disclaimer/notes:**_

_**Gryffindor is an all boys team excluding Ally, who is a Chaser  
Ally is a sixth year (as are Fred and George)  
There is no slash in this fic  
This fic involves a 3 way.**_

_**Now on with the newly edited fiction :)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ally's POV**

Merlin! That was a rough game! I dismounted my broom and glared at Malfoy as he sauntered into the changing area. How he became Seeker is beyond me! What a pretentious PRICK! He must have rammed into me at _least_ four times! Mind you, the fact that Harry had managed to beat him to the Snitch _and _knocked him off his broom during the final seconds of the game gave me a smug, but well deserved, sense of satisfaction.

But even this act of violence towards the blonde piece of scum didn't make up for the fact that I felt sore. I huffed and cursed under my breath as I entered the Gryffindor Changing Area.

I ruffled my boyish hair with one hand as I dug through my pockets with the other. Where is that STUPID WAND! I huffed as I found it, reassured that my only magical means of defence was safe. Sure, I could pack a pretty good punch – but a punch wouldn't stop a Cruciatus curse.

I took a deep breath and let a wave of calm wash over me as I thought about the long hot shower I was going to enjoy. I wandered through the marquee like entrance to the changing/shower area.

The grassy, muddy corridor smelt damp. Footprints littered the wooden floor. Eventually I reached the heavy mahogany door, with a Gryffindor crest emblazoned at its heart. I placed my hand on the door, feeling the gentle heat of the wood. The lion on the crest turned its head and roared, as though sharing the triumph of our Quidditch match.

I looked around the magnolia tiled room. The room hazy with fresh steam from the hot water, the hooks and benches bare of any clothing or bags. Then again, they usually _were_ when I got there. I liked to take a slow walk back and avoid showering with the lads...Not that it really bothered _me_…

I just thought that McGonagall would have something to say about it. I mean, she _knew_ I was the only girl on the team, and I insisted that I didn't want them to install another changing room just for me. Sure, they'd use magic – but I didn't want them going to any effort.

I found my locker near the arch of the room, tapping the lock with the tip of my wand to open it. I unrobed and shoved my kit inside, not bothering to hang it on the rail. Then I grabbed my body wash, sponge and shampoo, as well as a towel, from my orange backpack. I entered the open showers, they reminded me of the ones in my local swimming centre back in London.

I hung my towel on a nearby hook, feeling the moisture on the hard, tiled floor beneath my bare feet. I looked along the row of showers and decided I would use the one dead centre…Just to be awkward, but who was I going to be bothering?

I wandered over to the showers, placing my wash kit on the floor and wedging my sponge between the pipe and tiles.

I turned the dial for the hot water, feeling the warmth wash over me. I dipped my head under the running water and ruffled it. I let the water run over my chestnut hair and down my face and body. The heat causing my muscles to relax and loosen slightly. I pulled my head from under the water and wiped my eyes, I looked over my pale body - checking myself for any damage…and for once I was bruise and scratch free!

Suddenly, I heard something heavy drop onto the hard floor behind me...

"Who's there?" I called nervously.

No reply came

"Who's there?" I repeated, a little more sternly, feeling my confidence grow.

Still no reply…

"Stop being so paranoid, Ally." I muttered, squeezing some shampoo onto my open palm. "You're only in the bloody shower. Who's going to attack you in the shower, _really?_"

I looked at the translucent amber liquid in my hand, and massaged into my damp hair. The scent of fresh oranges blessed my nose. I lathered up my hair and started making it all sorts of weird styles, judging each one by looking at the vague reflection in the tiles.

Some styles even came with their own personality and voice. For example, the 'Jimmy Neutron', the 'Elvis Quiff' or the 'Munchkin', it was all bushy and curly – like the weird little people in the Wizard Of Oz, although I don't see what was so magical about _that_ wizard.

After a few moments of experimentation I became bored and started to sing a little from my favourite Muggle musical – We Will Rock You - while I sang my own rendition of "Another One Bites the Dust", I restyled my hair into a Killer Queen-esque do, once again, using the tiles as a mirror. I closed my eyes faced the wall and enjoyed this small moment of privacy – where I could just be me…

"I quite like the Mohawk." I heard the unmistakable voice of a Weasley Twin. I froze instantly, Oh shit! There's someone else here!? They heard me sing!?

Thank Merlin I shaved last night…

"What do you reckon Georgie?" He added.

"Nah, I liked the last one – the one she had when she was singing" said George, I could practically hear them smirking.

I immediately put my head under the water to rinse away the suds, and all traces of the dodgy hairstyle. I slicked the wet hair back and wiped my eyes again and looked over my shoulder. They were leaning either side of the archway to the lockers – confident as ever, in all their glory. I let my eyes wander along their slender yet muscular figures...Damn! Still wearing pants, oh well a girl can dream.

Fred's lithe, toned body was clad in a pair of fitted dark blue boxers with green trim, while George's bore dark green fitted boxers with a blue trim. Both stood with a towel draped over their shoulder and a bar of soap in hand... I calmly turned and leaned on the tiled wall, one arm draped over my delicate area while the other covered what it could of my breasts – which were still slightly bubbly from the shampoo suds.

"I thought you two would have buggered off by now" I said calmly, despite the fact I was naked...in an open shower...with two hormonal teenage wizards...who I frequently fantasised about.

They both gasped sarcastically, drawing a palm in front of their mouth.

"And miss your little show?" asked George

"Never!" added Fred

Oh fuck, what are they trying to do to me? This has got to be either a _very_ nice dream or a _very_ bad joke. I rubbed my thighs together, trying to ignore the lustful burn between them.

"Well then, that's understandable boys." I replied calmly, trying to keep any external composure.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need a wash." I turned back and grabbed my shower gel and sponge, acting as though their very presence wasn't making me wet...If you know what I mean. I heard their footsteps, their smooth bodies slunk into a shower either side of me, enclosing me. I used my soapy sponge as an excuse to take a few sneaky peaks at their bare forms.

I'd always fancied the twins...then again who hadn't?

As I looked down my arm to wash it, making small circles with the soapy sponge. I took a look at George first, he was still in his boxers – as was Fred.

They slowly peeled away their boxers, revealing the milky, freckled skin beneath, and threw them over to the benches. Dear MERLIN! They are hung! - At least 9 inches.

_Ohh… _I rubbed my thighs together again, biting my bottom lip to the point where it was almost painful. But I had to prevent that whimper building in my throat.

I closed my eyes again, trying to rebuild the calm façade I wanted to show. I heard the water begin to run either side of me – causing me to open my eyes again and continue my routine.

I looked at their muscular chests and arms, just the right balance. Toned but not overly big like those overgrown hairless monkey's you see on Mr Universe. I looked back at the tiles, trying _not_ to look like a pervert.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred trying to make a shifty glance. I tried to be sexy and bent over to wash my legs and ankles. My efforts, if anything, were a set back...

_Somehow_, I'd managed to slip on a stray bar of soap – letting out a pitiful squeal as I hit Fred's chest, taking him down with me. I noticed I was in a _very_ compromising position…I felt myself warming up again as I imagined where this could lead.

"Ahem" George cleared his throat, fairly loudly.

His velvety voice snapping me out of my trance, how could I forget he was there?

"When you are quite finished straddling my brother, Ally" He added, a red eyebrow raised.

I meekly apologised to Fred, who was still lying underneath me. I scrambled to my feet using George's previously offered hand to help me up. I felt something graze against my thigh. Merlin! Was I giving them hard-on's?

OH MY GOD! OH SHITTING HELL! Personal jizz moment! :) My inner girl was _freaking out_! She was also doing the happy dance and screaming in joy.

I decided I was going to take advantage of this situation. I continued to wash, only slower...Dragging out each action. Making an effort to appear seductive, I bit my lip, watching the Twins exchange glances in my peripheral vision.

I felt a fingertip trail down my spine softly - I arched into the touch - a soft moan causing me to release my lip. I felt warm kisses, hot and open-mouthed, along my ribs and down my stomach. I moaned again, showing I was all too willing.

I ran a hand through the head of fiery hair in front of me. I yanked him from his ministrations and pulled his face to meet mine. His lips were millimetres from mine, my forehead against his. I closed my eyes and heard a soft whisper…

"Do you want this?" Whispered the twin, his voice instantly showing it was George.

I could only nod in response...

_**Chapter 2 is currently under-going re vamp and is coming soon! **_

_**~Moony**_


End file.
